


Science Fair

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rhys being a clumsy noodle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: You're Hyperion's Bot Designer and Builder and get invited to The Eden-5 University of Robotics science fair and invention showcase. You decide to go and bring your favorite cybernetic noodle along.





	Science Fair

**Author's Note:**

> (this is actually pretty badly written but i wrote it bc i'm sad and rhys makes me feel better)

You watched as Rhys played with his arm, his cold metal fingers mindlessly opening and closing. You sighed and grabbed your ECHO, checking your ECHOmails and sitting up at you read on from some University on Eden-5.

_To_ _The_ _Esteemed Hyperion Bot Designer and Build,_

_You are welcomed to the Science Fair showcase_ _that will be presented at the University of_ _Robotics._

“Wanna go to Eden-5 with me?” You asked Rhys, smiling as he gave you a confused look.

“What?” He asked and you showed him the ECHOmail.

“Esteemed. They couldn’t put your name on it?”

You shrugged and laid your head against his chest, tracing the blue tattoos that were peeking over his shirt. Rhys looked down at you and brushing your hair out of your face.

“When is it?” He asked, making you smile.

Rhys was always working hard and you knew he needed a break. It was the perfect opportunity to get away from Helios and all the stuck up, annoying employees up here. You could get a nice hotel room for the weekend, go to a nice restaurant, and have sex without your neighbors hearing you. It sounded like a dream.

“It’s this weekend. We should go. It’ll be fun!” 

***

“This is boring.” You muttered to Rhys as you watched yet another bot fell over, a small fire erupting on it.

A crew of teacher rushed over and put out the flames while a mother comforted her dejected son. It was a mess, but you were enjoying being with Rhys.

“Ms. Hyperion!” The name makes you turn, a fake smile already on your face.

You introduce yourself and Rhys, holding his arm as you spoke. It was a sweet old woman who was the former head of Robotics. 

“these idiot kids think they are the next big thing. They can’t even make an old CL4P-TP unit work again.” She said, walking off as you and Rhys looked at each other.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m starving.” Rhys said, holding your hand and leading out of the university.

Eden-5 was beautiful, the sidewalks were made of glass tiles that began to glow as soon as the sunset. You could see yourself living here one day, once you and Rhys decided to retire from Helios and settle. 

"Do you want to eat?" You asked Rhys, practically running next to him since he was able to talk longer steps than you.

"I was thinking about going to this little pub by the hotel, the reviews said they had good food and the place is nice," Rhys said and you pulled his arm back to slow him down.

"You walk too fast, Rhys." You complained, making him laugh as he slowed down. 

You smiled and hugging Rhys' arm, enjoying how Rhys held your hand a little tighter as you walked down the stairs towards your rental car. 

***

"You taste like a burger." You giggled as Rhys kissed you.

"So do you," Rhys answered back, pulling away to unlock the door.

You smiled and giggled as you passed Rhys, his hands immediately on you as soon as the door closed. The past few weeks have been a dry spell since Rhys was working for his promotion and you were working on the newest domestic bot.

"God, I missed this," Rhys said, undoing the buttons of your dress shirt. 

You laughed as Rhys fumbled with the buttons, swatting his hands away so you could do it yourself. You let Rhys push the material from your shoulders, moaning as his kisses the tender spot where your shoulder met your neck. You turned around to let Rhys undo your bra and get the zipper of your skirt down. 

"I missed seeing you naked..." Rhys mumbled and you giggled, even though you and Rhys had been together for years, he was still embarrassing.

"I missed seeing you naked too, Rhys." You said, turning around and quickly unbuttoning his shirt and letting him feel up your sides, his robotic fingers felt cold against your heated skin and made you shiver, goosebumps rising on your arms.

You pushed his shirt off, kissing the blue markings on his skin and looking up at him as you dragged your tongue against him. He shivered and you smiled, focusing on taking off his belt, the anticipation making the simple task more difficult.

"Let me do it." He said and you nodded, pulling away and taking your skirt off, leaving your panties on from Rhys.

Rhys was quick to undress, letting you get situated against the pillows before pulling your panties off and tossing them to the side. You moaned as Rhys kissed down your body, pushing your legs apart and leaving kisses on your thigh. As much as you wanted to just let Rhys make you cum over and over with just his tongue, you needed him.

"Rhys, I want you... please." You said, earning a laugh from Rhys as he came back up.

Rhys smiled and kissed you, laying back and helping you on top of him. You moaned and buried your face against his shoulder, moaning as Rhys pushed into you, his robotic hand holding your hip and gently guiding you. You tangled one hand in his hair, bracing the other one against the wall. Rhys kept kissing your neck and chest, sucking on your neck and leaving dark marks across your skin.

"I love you." Rhys choked out, wrapping his arm around your waist and rolling over. 

You yelped as your hit your head on the wall. Rhys was quick and smooth down your hair, kissing you and apologizing. You giggled and brushed it off, kissing him and smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Rhys." You said, moaning against his lips.

That was the catalyst, Rhys' hips snapping forwards, warm fingers digging into the flesh of your hips. You cried out, back arching you finally came, Rhys following soon after. He collapsed on top of you and you let him regain some strength before you pushed him off so you could breathe. You got up to wash up, Rhys watching as you took opened up the suitcase and took out your clothes, tossing his underwear at him.

"I'm going to go back to the science fair later. I have to give a presentation." You said, kissing Rhys' forehead as you checked your ECHO.

"I thought that you were just invited to see things." 

"As if Hyperion would let me come down to look at crappy bots. I'm here to be a speaker and you are here to be my cute plus one." You said, petting his messed up hair before heading to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: no-godsorheroes


End file.
